What Words Can Do
by Aisha Ryoko Clan-Clan
Summary: "I Hate You" those words echoed in her head as she raised the knife to her wrist


What Words Can Do

By Aisha Ryoko Clan-Clan

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own anything not me

Aisha: Well this just sorta came to me so here ya go R/R please!!

Nuriko: You should be writing on your other fic.

Aisha: I know that but I have writers block

Tasuki: I'm leavin I'll be back later.

Nuriko: Oh great he'll be drunk

Aisha: Oh well hope you enjoy! R/R!!

"I Hate You" These words echoed in her mind as she raised the knife to her left wrist

"I know he does" Aisha thought as she looked at around the room. 

Their room. 

The one she and Jim had shared. All along she had know what he had been doing. Yet she couldn't bring herself to divorce him. She loved him with all her heart. Or so she thought. 

"I hate you" those three words echoed again. 

"Well you won't have to put up with me any longer," Aisha thought to herself. She was smiling as she looked at the old scar she had on her wrist. The one that she had given herself all those years ago.

She was about to reopen the scar when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist of the hand she held the knife in.

"Aisha what are you doing?" A voice came. It was him the only other one that had promised her everything and then some. But no she had chosen his brother. 

"Davis" she let his name escape her lips before he rather forcefully took the knife from her

"Are you crazy??" Davis asked slowly dropping the knife as she hugged him

"We had another fight but this time it was different," she said as he held her. 

All Davis had ever wanted was to hold her like this. He loved her. But she loved his brother. He knew what Jim was always up to. How he was down at that place all most ever night. But the one thing he didn't know was that Aisha knew as well. Even though everyone had tried to keep it from her she still had found out. 

You see the last night they had had one of their fights after which he had gone out. But Aisha had stayed up waiting to see if her suspicion was true. When he came home early that morning she had seen the lipstick on his face. She knew then and that was what had caused this fight. 

"What happened what'd he do to you?" Davis asked the anger was clear in his voice.

"First I yelled at him. Then he yelled back. But just out of the blue he hit me. Things went rather downhill from there," Aisha said allowing the tears to come. 

"What?" Davis said shocked that his brother would hurt the one that Jim had loved for so long. 

"I'm a fool for still caring about him but I can't help it" she said sobbing into Davis' chest

"Shh now it's OK" Davis said trying his best to reassure her. 

"He knows" Aisha said suddenly

"Knows what?" Davis asked rather unsure of what she ment

"About that time" Aisha said looking up at Davis

"How'd he find out?" Davis asked

"I don't know 'cause I didn't tell him," Aisha said as she blinked back more tears.

See once before Aisha and Jim were married Davis had told Aisha he loved her. Aisha was totally taken aback by this because she was in love with Jim. Then suddenly Davis had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Which then led to another kiss and then another. But Aisha being loyal to her Jim refused any more of his advances. But both of them hadn't told anyone. But somehow against most odds he'd found out. Which could only lead to disaster. 

"OK well that's really not a good thing," Davis said as he held her.

" No it's not," Aisha said 

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore" Davis said as he lifted her head up. "Because I still love you Aisha," he said before he kissed her.

"I can't " Aisha said as she pulled away. 

"Yes you can if he can hurt you then why can't you hurt him right back? "Davis asked as she looked into his green eyes. 

"I don't know," She said as he kissed her again, which she returned. 

"So this is what's been going on?" A new voice the one that Aisha had once loved to hear but was now

rather scared of said.

"Oh God" Aisha thought as she saw Jim walk into the room turning the light on as he did. "NO" she thought as she clung to Davis. 

"My own brother trying to take my girl." Jim said as he glared at the two of them. 

"Shhh Aisha it'll be OK" Davis whispered in her ear as she clung to him.

"No it's not" she replied as she watched Jim reach for the knife "What's he thinking?" she thought as she watched him pick the knife up

"Well what's this doing here?" Jim asked as he ran his finger over the blade. "Was my little Aisha gonna try to kill herself again?" 

True Aisha had once tried to commit suicide once before she hadn't succeeded. Jim had come in right as she had cut herself. She had been in depression for along time after her mother Yagami had died along with her sisters Misty and Tokami. 

"Gulp" Aisha gulped she didn't like the look in his eyes. He seemed to be in a drunken state at that moment which of course scared her even more.

"Let's see if you both suddenly disappear Suzzu would know something was up" Jim said as he continued to rub his fingers over the knife. "But if only one of you do…" he said looking at them both.

"Jim come on you're drunk just calm down" Davis said. He wasn't about to let Jim hurt Aisha again.

"Calm? I'm perfectly calm." Jim replied slowly advancing towards them.

"No you're not," Davis said as he held onto Aisha slowly standing her and himself up.

"Davis I'm officially freaking out now," Aisha said as she noticed this crazed look in Jim's eyes.

"You should be " Jim said as he made an advance towards them. 

"This will not end well," Aisha thought as she and Davis both dodged the knife and made their way out of the room.

"This will not end well," Davis said while Jim chased them. Davis then quickly stopped for a moment to get his keys he'd dropped on the table when he'd first come in.

"No it won't " Aisha said as she suddenly felt a sickening pain go threw her arm. Quickly turning she saw the source of the pain.

The Knife. 

Jim had gotten her right between her shoulder and elbow. The blood was now pouring from her wound as Davis turned around to see the site. As he did Jim grabbed Aisha's arm and put the knife to her throat. 

"Now what ya gonna do Davis?" Jim asked as he held the knife to the crying woman. 

"Jim let her go" Davis said as he slowly started to make his way over.

"He's gonna kill me " Aisha thought as she watched Davis. "He actually cares if I live or die. Maybe I'm wrong it's not Jim that I care so much for it's Davis!" Aisha thought as she felt Jim's cold hands on her arm.

"Jim let her go" Davis said he was pissed you could tell.

"And if I don't?" Jim replied slightly loosening his grip on her

"Let my little sister go" Aisha's sister Suzzu said as she grabbed Jim's arm which held the knife.

"Should have known you'd come" Jim said as Davis grabbed Aisha. 

"Of course" Suzzu said as she took the knife from him. 

"Sadly you all miss judged me," Jim said as he pulled out a gun.

With one shot he hit Suzzu. Aisha and Davis both knew Jim had completely lost all touch with reality. 

"Damn you have pretty good aim" Suzzu or rather Sazuka said as she held her wound which was in her side. She was still standing but then collapsed but just before saying "Get her out of here"

Another shot was fired. This time nearly hitting Aisha's head. She and Davis were both heading for the door. But Jim reached it first.

"No No" He said as he aimed again. Shooting the gun he just missed Davis as he knocked Aisha out of the way. "Get back here Aisha I'm not done with you yet." 

"Aisha you have to get out of here" Davis said as he pushed her down behind a counter. 

"No" Aisha said as she held onto him. "I won't leave you not here," she said as Jim fired another shot. 

"Hey you know him when he sets his mind to killing someone he'll do it" Davis said as he noticed Jim had left the place he was at right beside the door. "OK so he's not there anymore." He thought as he felt Aisha hugging him. "I won't let him hurt her." He kept repeating in his head. "I can't"

"Hey where'd you two go?" Jim called out as he looked around for them. "Humm guess I'll have to find you both. Let's see…" he said as he walked around turning over stuff as he searched.

"Davis what now?" Aisha whispered as she held onto him

"I… I don't know" he replied surveying the room which was dark. Jim had missed and hit the light. "Maybe just maybe" he thought slowly standing up holding her up along with him. "OK well here goes nothing," he thought as he quickly moved them both to the door. But just as he got it opened a shot rang out.

"No you don't " Jim said as he held the gun up. He had hit Davis and got him in his chest. 

"Oh God" Aisha thought as she looked around. Trying quickly to figure out how to get out of this one. 

"Now for you. My pet" Jim said as he pulled the trigger. 

"Huh?" Jim and Aisha said together. The gun didn't go off. Just the clicking sound that gave Aisha enough time to get Davis and herself out of the house.

"DAMMIT" Jim yelled as Aisha gently put Davis into the car.

"Suzzu" Aisha thought as she looked back. "What'll I do?" she thought as a sudden sound of a shutting door knocked her out of her thoughts "SUZZU!" Aisha said 

"Thought he'd got me huh?" Suzzu said. "Good thing ole Jimmy can't shoot." She said as Aisha got into the car.

"But?" Aisha said 

"Well I had to make him think I was out or something" She said "Now let's go before he decides to come out here" Suzzu said as Aisha stared the car 

"Damn" Davis said, "Jim got me pretty good"

"You'll be fine," Aisha said as she looked in her rear view mirror "Shit" she said as she saw Jim's car following them.

"Well good thing I remembered the heavy guns" Suzzu said as she pulled out her gun 

"When'd you get that?" Aisha asked as she did a double take on the gun Suzzu had

"Well you know" Suzzu said as she loaded the gun and climbed out the sunroof.

"We're all gonna die" Aisha thought as she drove on. "Hey wait Suzzu get your ass back down here and take the wheel" Aisha said suddenly remembering that Davis was still bleeding

"Uhh OK" Suzzu said as she climbed back down and took the wheel. "What are you doing?" she asked as Aisha grabbed a shirt she had left in the car. It was her car by the way. 

"I'm gonna try and stop him from dying of blood lose:" Aisha said as she pulled her cell phone from out of her glove compartment. "Here call 911" Aisha said as she started putting pressure on his wound.

"Ya know" Davis said as Suzzu called the number "I Love You Aisha" he said as he reached a hand up to her face

"And I now know that I Love You two" Aisha said as she held his hand to her face.

"I do so hate to interrupt the sweet moment but of you didn't notice Jim just shot one of the wheels!" Suzzu yelled as she then continued to talk to the lady on the phone. "What'd ya mean I have to put you on hold?" Suzzu yelled then had a totally face fault "They put me on hold"

"Oh great" Aisha said as Suzzu stopped the car. 

"Well we're gonna have to take his car hostage or walk and be killed take your pick" Suzzu said as Davis handed Aisha his gun.

"Don't get killed baby" He said as he then passed out.

"I won't, " she said slowly. She then looked at Suzzu and nodded "Let's do this" she said cocking the gun.

"Right!" Suzzu said as they both got out of the car

"Well Well looks like I finally was able to stop you" Jim said he had stopped his car near them. "Let's take her out first," he said shooting Suzzu

"He actually did get me," she said before she hit the ground her gun falling beside Aisha's car.

"Uh-oh" Aisha thought raising her gun. "Jim I don't want to do this" Aisha said she was totally prepared to kill him if nessaccary. She had loved him but now those feelings were of hate.

"Well my Aisha ready to die?" Jim asked then suddenly his face brightened "Wait no you don't have to die." He said, "If you swear to always be mine I'll spare you" 

"Hell no" Aisha said she could faintly hear the sound of an ambulance in the distance. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot and a pain in the hand she had been holding her gun in. "Ow" she said her hand was bleeding heavily and Jim was standing over her.

"Time to die Aisha" Jim said as he put his gun to her head.

So much was running threw Aisha's head as she closed her eyes. 'What would happen to the rest?' 'Why didn't she realize she cared for Davis sooner?' and so much more. She hoped at least that she would be able to see Yagami, Misty, and Tokami again.

One finally shot rang out that night. 

One shot that brought an end to a life. 

His life.

"Aisha baby you OK?" Davis' voice came.

"Huh?" Aisha said as she slowly opened her eyes "You're OK!" she yelled as she saw Davis was standing there holding Suzzu's gun up.

"Yeah goodnight now" Davis said as he passed out again. 

"Aaack" Aisha said catching him before he fell. "We can be together now and forever," she said as she looked over to where Jim's body lay. He must've turned around as the shot was fired he was at the moment lying against Aisha's car. "Now and Forever" she said again holding Davis to her.

The police and an ambulance soon arrived. Suzzu had to have a bunch of stitches but Aisha only had to have a few. Davis had to have a minor surgery and within a few weeks was back to his good ole self. The police stated in their report that Jim's death had been out of self-defense. But one thing was wrong with this. Jim's body was gone…. Which was slightly disturbing to the rest of them.

"Aisha" Davis said she had moved in with him. Like heck she wasn't going back to her old house!

"Hum?" Aisha asked as she moved her fingers over his chest. She had her head against his chest and he was slowly moving his fingers up and down her shoulder.

"Will you marry me Aisha?" Davis asked as he pinned her under him

"Yes" Aisha, said before they kissed "I Love You Davis"

"I Love You Two Aisha" Davis said as he kissed her

Unknown to them at that time a lone figure was standing outside of the building. 

"I'll have you yet Aisha. Just you wait." He said and with that walked down the street his trench coat trailing behind him. At the place where he had been standing there was a picture. The picture was of himself and Aisha. But now it was ripped right down the middle.

TBC?

Aisha: Well Dunno where that came from

Nuriko-Chan: What possesed you to do that? You always have Jim and Aisha together!

Aisha: hehehe I dunno

Tasuki who is drunk: Well at least she didn't start that other story.

Aisha: OH yea! I gotta write that one! 

Nuriko: BAKA!


End file.
